Le fantôme de la cave
by Tiana Lanster
Summary: Mathieu punit le Geek, après que ce dernier est fait une grosse bêtise. Seulement, d'étranges phénomènes commencent à apparaître autour de lui... (LE GRAND RETOUR EN FORCE ! OS sur SLG. Pas de ship, mais une bromance. Rating K - T par sécurité)


_Salut Internet. Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais rien posté ici ! Je vais rattraper cette longue période de silence en vous offrant un petit OS sur SLG, avec Mathieu comme protagoniste !_

 _ **/!\ Attention, cette histoire est susceptible de choquer les plus sensibles. Rating K+ - T par sécurité. Histoire inspirée en grande partie du manga Scary Lessons /!\**_

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture.  
_

* * *

Un soir d'été, à la demeure des Sommet.

Le Patron traînait le Geek par terre en le tenant fermement par le col. Le pauvre garçon à la casquette beige ne pouvait pas s'enfuir ou se dégager de son emprise, et suppliait le criminel de le relâcher en pleurnichant. Mathieu les guidaient vers le sous-sol et ouvrit la porte de la cave, pour le plus grand bonheur du Patron mais pour le plus grand malheur du Geek. Combien de fois ce pervers l'avait emmené ici pour lui faire subir des tortures cruelles, à la limite de la vision humaine ? Combien de fois il a été violé dans cet endroit sombre et poussiéreux ? Tellement de fois qu'il en a perdu le nombre.

Sauf que cette fois-ci, le Patron n'était pas là pour le faire souffrir. Il ne l'enfermait même pas de son plein gré, mais à la demande de Mathieu. Pourquoi donc ? Parce que le gamer a cassé son matériel de tournage et a oublié d'acheter des accessoires pour le prochain épisode de SLG. Furieux contre lui et sa maladresse, le présentateur de l'émission a décidé de le punir en l'enfermant une nuit entière dans la cave.

Le criminel en costume noir balança le Geek avec violence au sol, faisant valser de la poussière au passage. Le jeune homme en tee-shirt rouge gémit et regarda ses deux compères, les larmes aux yeux.

 **« Arrête de chialer, sale bon à rien ! C'est de ta faute si le prochain épisode aura du retard !** _Mathieu était très énervé contre le Geek._

 **\- Je suis désolé…** _Bégaya ce dernier, hoquetant entre deux sanglots._

 **\- Je ne veux rien entendre ! Tu resteras ici jusqu'à demain ! Et estime-toi heureux que le Patron ne te fasse rien ce soir !**

 **\- Et pourtant, j'aurais pu en profiter. »** Souligna le concerné avec un grand sourire pervers.

Le Geek pâlit à vue d'œil, ses larmes continuant de couler. Des bruits de pas rapides descendirent les escaliers vers le sous-sol, accourant vers la cave. Maître Panda apparût, essoufflé, visiblement énervé et surtout très inquiet pour son petit frère. Il agrippa le bras de Mathieu avec force.

 **« Mathieu ! Tu ne vas quand même pas le laisser tout seul dans la cave ! T'es cinglé !**

 **\- Il a massacré la plupart du matériel de tournage ! Il doit être puni pour ça !**

 **\- À cet extrême ? Mais t'es pas bien, mon vieux !**

 **\- En quoi ça te concerne ?**

 **\- Tu n'as pas entendu la rumeur qui courre en ville, dernièrement ? »**

Mathieu haussa un sourcil. Une rumeur ? Maître Panda prit de nouveau la parole.

 **« Il paraît qu'un fantôme rôde dans les caves la nuit. Si jamais il y a une personne enfermée à l'intérieur, elle disparaît le lendemain matin sans laisser de traces ! »**

Le Geek frissonna en entendant la dernière phrase de l'ursidé. Le Patron rigola aux éclats, tandis que Mathieu poussa un gros soupir en roulant les yeux au ciel.

 **« Sérieusement, Panda ? Tu crois à ces conneries ?**

 **\- Des cas de disparitions ont déjà été répertoriés, Math'.**

 **\- Eh bien, on va voir si cette rumeur est vraie ce soir. Allez, sortons d'ici. Patron, enferme-le à double-tour.**

 **\- Non !** _Cria Maître Panda._

 **\- Tu veux prendre sa place, peut-être ? »** Lui répondit sèchement Mathieu.

Un courant d'air se répandit dans toute la pièce. Maître Panda se tût, comprenant que c'était inutile d'insister, car cela ne ferait qu'empirer les choses pour le pauvre Geek. Les trois hommes commencèrent à partir, mais le gamer réussit à parler malgré sa voix tremblante et embuée de larmes.

 **« Mathieu… »**

Mathieu s'immobilisa et resta en silence, dos au garçon au tee-shirt rouge.

 **« Mathieu ! »** Sanglota de nouveau le Geek.

Entendre cette voix plaintive insupportait Mathieu… Non, c'était le fait de l'entendre pleurer alors qu'il avait retardé son travail qui l'énervait. Il se retourna vivement vers le Geek, le fusillant du regard, et lui cria :

 **« Ta gueule ! Quand vas-tu grandir et cesser d'être un pleurnichard ? J'en ai marre de toi ! J'ai juste envie que tu disparaisses ! »**

Le Geek se figea face à cette déclaration. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous le choc, son corps ne bougeait plus. Sur ces derniers mots, le présentateur de SLG et ses deux comparses sortirent de la cave et la fermèrent à double-tour, de sorte que le gamer ne puisse pas sortir. Maître Panda jeta un regard noir à son créateur, tandis que lui et le Patron retournèrent dans leurs chambres. En y entrant, Mathieu s'aperçut qu'Antoine Daniel, son meilleur ami et présentateur de What the Cut, l'attendait assis sur son lit, en train de regarder des photos.

 _« Ah oui, c'est vrai… Antoine est venu chez moi pour qu'on passe du temps ensemble. »_ Pensa le petit châtain au chapeau.

Antoine se rendit compte de la présence de Mathieu et lui sourit doucement. Le châtain pu voir plus clairement les photos que son ami regardait : des photos de lui et de ses personnalités au cours des saisons. Que de souvenirs…

 **« Elles sont belles, ces photos.**

 **\- Oh, tu trouves ?** _Plaisanta Mathieu._

 **\- Ouais. »** Sourit Antoine.

Le plus vieux sourit à son tour. Parmi les photos, il y en avait certaines avec Mathieu et le Geek ensemble, côtes à côtes. Antoine les regardait avec un certain intérêt, tandis que le châtain détournait le regard…

 **« Ces photos sont adorables. »** Remarqua le grand brun à lunettes. **« Il y en a très peu où le Geek sourit par contre, ou quand vous souriez tous les deux ensemble. »**

Mathieu se tût.

 **« … Tu veux boire quelque chose ?** _Proposa le présentateur de SLG à son ami, voulant se sortir de cette situation inconfortable._

 **\- Non, ça ira, merci. Je comptais m'en aller, de toute façon.**

 **\- Oh… Je vois. »**

Antoine se leva du lit, dépoussiérant doucement sa chemise. Il se dirigea vers la porte, et sourit à son collègue du web.

 **« J'ai hâte d'être à demain.**

 **\- … Moi aussi. »** Répondit automatiquement Mathieu avec un sourire en coin, sans vraiment comprendre le sens des paroles d'Antoine.

Le regard du grand brun était étrange, tout comme son sourire… Ils avaient un air mystérieux, chose improbable de la part du présentateur de What the Cut. Antoine quitta finalement la pièce, laissant Mathieu seul avec ses photos. Le châtain au chapeau regarda celles avec lui et le Geek, et en prit une dans les mains. Il se sentit nostalgique… Mathieu se perdit dans ses pensées, et commençait à éprouver des regrets. Peut-être qu'il était allé trop fort avec le gamer. Il ne méritait pas une telle punition… Certes, il avait fait une bêtise, mais la plupart du matériel de tournage comme le fond vert et les lumières étaient sauvés du désastre. Et puis, cette rumeur…

Mathieu resta silencieux pendant un long moment, continuant à se poser des questions.

* * *

Le réveil fut difficile pour Mathieu. Il ressentit des maux de têtes atroces et une sensation de vertige.

 **« Bordel… »** Arrivait-il à murmurer entre deux grognements.

Après plusieurs minutes, Mathieu finit par sortir de son lit, en poussant dans la foulée un bâillement. Il s'habilla, se lava le visage et se dirigea vers le salon, se préparant un café bien chaud. Il le bût d'une traite et poussa un grand soupir de satisfaction. Le silence et la solitude étaient ses seules compagnies en cette matinée grise. Mathieu se rappela soudain du Geek, toujours emprisonné dans la cave, au sous-sol… Il vit la clé qui ouvrait la pièce poussiéreuse pendouiller sur un crochet, en face de lui. Le présentateur de SLG hésitait à la prendre tout de suite et à libérer le jeune garçon au t-shirt rouge de son calvaire…

 **« … »**

Mathieu regarda l'horloge : sept heures du matin. Au départ encore un peu dans les vapes, une information lui frappa l'esprit : lui et Antoine devaient se voir dans une heure !

 **« Putain, quel con ! »**

Ni une ni deux, Mathieu fonça vers sa chambre, mit ses chaussures et sa veste, puis partit en trombe vers la porte d'entrée de son appartement. Avant de pousser la poignée, il s'arrêta et regarda en direction de l'accès à la cave… Devrait-il faire sortir le Geek maintenant ? … Non, il avait déjà assez perdu de temps comme ça.

 **« … Attends encore un peu, Geek. Je reviens… »** Déclara Mathieu à voix basse avant de partir.

Le châtain envoya un message à son ami lui disant qu'il était en route, mais il ne reçut aucune réponse de la part du concerné. Bizarre…

Arrivé au lieu de rendez-vous, Mathieu ne vit Antoine nulle part. Il soupira, pensant qu'il devait être en retard. Pour éviter de l'attendre debout comme un abruti, il s'assit à une terrasse de restaurant et se prit un autre café. Sans comprendre pourquoi, il sentit qu'on l'observe… Des fans qui l'ont reconnu ? Peut-être, mais alors pourquoi ils le regardaient d'un air méprisant ?

Mathieu ressentit du dédain et de la colère à son égard… Etait-ce à cause de ce qu'il avait fait la veille ? Est-ce que ces gens le jugeaient et le regardaient ainsi, comme pour lui dire « tu devrais avoir honte » ou « tu es un monstre » ? Des frissons parcoururent son corps… Il secoua vivement la tête. Encore un peu, et il devenait paranoïaque. Décidément, cette stupide rumeur lui engourdit l'esprit ! Qui peut croire une idiotie pareille ? Une rumeur n'est rien d'autres qu'une rumeur. Rien de plus…

Le petit châtain se reprit et continua d'attendre à sa table, tandis que l'heure tourne. Toujours pas de trace d'Antoine ou de sa coupe de cheveux démoniaque.

 **« … J'espère qu'il ne m'a pas fait lever aux aurores pour des pruneaux. »**

En poussant un soupir d'agacement, Mathieu baissa les yeux et vit quelque chose sur sa table qu'il n'avait pas aperçue tout de suite : « gros con ». _Charmant…_ Pensa-t-il.

 **« Salaud. »**

Surprit, le présentateur de SLG releva la tête et regarda aux alentours. Il avait l'étrange impression que cette insulte était adressée à lui… Mais qui avait bien pu dire ça ? Tous les regards se dirigèrent vers Mathieu, emplis de haine. Le vidéaste n'osait plus bouger d'un millimètre… Il ne comprenait plus rien.

 **« Mais qu'est-ce que… »**

Une silhouette noire se dessina dans son champ de vision. C'était Antoine. Personne ne le jugeait du regard ou ne le regardait comme s'ils allaient le tuer… Non, tout le monde le regardait normalement, à la grande surprise de Mathieu. Le grand brun sourit à son ami.

 **« Coucou, Mathieu.**

 **\- Antoine ! »**

Un long silence s'installa entre les deux collègues. _Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette ambiance pensante ?_ Se demanda le présentateur de SLG. Soudain, le présentateur de What the Cut prit un air sadique, et des personnes s'approchèrent de Mathieu et plaquèrent sa tête sur sa table, sans que ce dernier puisse réagir ou se débattre.

 **« Hé ! Lâchez-moi ! »**

La foule se mit à ricaner, se moquant du petit châtain qui tentait vainement de se dégager de l'emprise de ses assaillants. Antoine ne prononçait pas un mot, mais il gardait toujours un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres. Il s'assit tranquillement sur une table, faisant face à Mathieu, et croisa ses jambes.

 **« Eh bien, Mathieu, on n'a pas l'air de comprendre ce qu'il se passe ?**

 **\- À ton avis, espèce de crétin ?! C'est quoi ce foutoir ?!**

 **\- Cela ne te rappelle rien ?**

 **\- Hein ?** _Mathieu ne comprenait pas les paroles de son ami._

 **\- Ce que tu vis, en ce moment… Les ricanements, les insultes, la violence physique… N'est-ce pas exactement ce que tu fais vivre tous les jours à ton petit gamer ? »**

Mathieu se figea. Le « petit gamer »… Antoine parlait du Geek ! Mathieu se sentit soudainement mal… Il s'en rappelait, à présent : les fois où il frappait le petit garçon au t-shirt rouge, les fois où il l'ignorait lorsqu'il se faisait harcelé et torturé par le Patron, ainsi que les fois où il le rejetait ouvertement… Sans jamais se demander ce qu'il pouvait ressentir en subissant toutes ces horreurs. Antoine afficha un sourire satisfait en voyant l'expression troublée de Mathieu et demanda qu'on le relâche, ce qui se fit. Surprit, le châtain regarda son collègue à lunettes. Il pensait un instant être sauvé, mais il déchanta très vite.

 **« Mathieu. Je vais te donner la même punition que celle que tu as donnée au Geek. »**

Mathieu se fit traîner de force vers chez lui, sans possibilité de résister. Ses assaillants le jetèrent par terre dans sa cave, faisant voler de la poussière lorsqu'il s'affale au sol. Avant même de pouvoir se relever, Antoine ferma la porte de la pièce sombre à double tour, tout comme le présentateur de SLG l'avait fait pour le gamer.

 **« Discute bien avec ta victime ! »** S'exclama Antoine à son prisonnier avant de s'en aller.

En panique, Mathieu frappa la porte de toutes ses forces, mais rien n'y fait. Personne ne pouvait l'entendre de là où il était. Sa voix résonnait dans la cave plongée dans les ténèbres. Au bout de quelques minutes, le vidéaste ne dit plus rien et reprit son souffle. L'odeur de la pièce complètement recouverte de poussière lui faisait mal à la tête. Il toussait à plusieurs reprises.

 _Un courant d'air entra dans la cave._

Mathieu sentit une présence derrière lui. Il arrêta de bouger.

 **« … Geek. Tu me détestes, n'est-ce pas ? »**

Aucune réponse.

 **« … C'est stupide de le demander… Je connais très bien la réponse… Tu ne veux même pas me parler. »**

Toujours ce lourd silence… Un léger « crick crack » brisa cette atmosphère froide. Mathieu se retourna doucement. Ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang : le Geek était pendu, son cou attaché à une vieille multiprise usagée. Son expression était vide d'émotions, et des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux. Le vidéaste, sous le choc, recula vers le mur et, une fois accolé dessus, ses jambes ne le soutenaient plus et il s'écroula au sol.

 **« … Non… Non… »**

Il n'osait pas le croire. Non, il ne voulait pas le croire. Ses yeux ne pouvaient se détacher du corps immobile et inerte du gamer. La respiration de Mathieu s'accéléra, des sueurs froides perlèrent sur son front. Des mots résonnèrent dans sa tête : « Je veux juste que tu disparaisses ». Ses pupilles s'écarquillèrent. Non, ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait…

Il entendit un petit « pouf » au sol, comme si quelque chose venait de tomber au sol. Il regarda aux pieds du Geek et vit une chose d'une taille moyenne à sa droite. Mathieu prit l'objet en main et fut surprit par ce qu'il voyait : il s'agissait d'une peluche le représentant, toute mignonne et souriante. Il y avait un petit mot marqué derrière : « pour Mathieu, que j'aime même si ce n'est pas réciproque ». Aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche, et des larmes apparurent dans le coin de ses yeux. Mathieu se sentit profondément coupable et serra fort la peluche contre lui.

 **« Je ne voulais pas de cette issue… »** Marmonna-t-il difficilement, la boule à la gorge.

Il resta ainsi pendant de longues minutes, serrant toujours la peluche Mathieu. Un nouveau courant d'air se répandit dans la cave…

 _ **« Voilà ce qui arrive à ces pauvres âmes qui sont jetés dans une cave. »**_

Mathieu releva doucement la tête. Cette voix… Il était persuadé que c'était celle d'Antoine. Pourtant, c'était impossible qu'il soit là puisqu'il l'a enfermé au sous-sol. À moins que… De nouveau, Mathieu sentit une présence derrière lui. Sauf que cette fois-ci, elle avait l'air d'être proche de lui et en même temps très lointaine. Un frisson parcourut son dos. La voix reprit la parole.

 _ **« Ce garçon est né pour se sentir inutile et pour n'être aimé de personne de son entourage. Voilà pourquoi il a choisi cette voie. Fait tes adieux. »**_

Mathieu regarda de nouveau le corps du Geek. Une image de lui, souriant et heureux, apparut dans son esprit. Comment avait-il pu lui faire ça ? Comment a-t-il pu se montrer aussi cruel envers lui ? C'est à ce moment-là qu'il comprit. Il comprit à quel point le Geek comptait pour lui. Il l'énervait peut-être, mais il ne voulait pas sa mort. Il voulait qu'il reste à ses côtés, il voulait continuer à faire des épisodes de Salut les Geeks avec lui.

 **« … Non. Je ne te laisserais pas le prendre. »**

Mathieu prit une chaise renversée, la redressa, la plaça devant le Geek et monta dessus, faisant face au corps pendu de ce dernier. Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, mais il arrivait à garder le contrôle de ses émotions.

 **« Si tu veux quelqu'un, prend quelqu'un d'autre ! Mais ne pense même pas à me prendre le Geek ! »**

Il pencha légèrement son corps contre celui du gamer et le prit dans ses bras.

 **« Je suis désolé… Je suis vraiment désolé, Geek. Tu n'as pas à me pardonner… Et je le comprends… Mais… Je veux que tu restes avec moi… »**

Le fantôme observa silencieusement la scène. Le courant d'air, jusque-là faible, devint de plus en plus fort, faisant voler tout ce qui se trouvait dans la cave. L'esprit poussa un petit soupir.

 _ **« Quel dommage… Je pensais avoir trouvé un nouveau jouet. »**_

* * *

Un flash lumineux aveugla Mathieu. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il se retrouva de nouveau dans la cave, sauf que la porte était grande ouverte et que Maître Panda et le Patron étaient à côté de lui, et tous deux regardèrent leur boss avec incompréhension.

 **« Qu'est-ce que t'as, gamin ? »** Lui demanda le Patron. **« Tu dors debout ? »**

Mathieu mit un peu de temps avant de retrouver le contrôle de son esprit. Il essuya les quelques larmes qui restèrent au coin de ses yeux.

 _« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »_ Se demanda-t-il à lui-même. _« Est-ce que j'étais en train de rêver ? »_

En repensant au Geek, il leva les yeux et vit le petit gamer au t-shirt rouge, le regardant en pleurant. Intérieurement, Mathieu était soulagé : il était en vie ! Soudain, le vidéaste venait de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé, comme si c'était une évidence. Tous les phénomènes étranges qu'il avait vécus sont apparus au moment où il est entré dans la cave. La venue d'Antoine, le comportement des passants à son égard, le suicide du Geek… Rien n'était réel. C'était le fantôme qui lui avait montré tout ça.

Après quelques secondes à regarder le pauvre Geek au sol, le présentateur de SLG s'approcha de lui et se mit à sa hauteur, surprenant le Patron et Maître Panda. Il prit les mains du jeune garçon dans les siennes et le regarda dans les yeux.

 **« Ecoute, tu n'as pas fait exprès de casser le matériel de tournage ou d'oublier les accessoires pour le prochain épisode. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est moi qui t'ai demandé trop de choses d'un seul coup. Je me débrouillerais pour réparer les dégâts. Allez viens, remontons à l'étage. »**

Ce fut la surprise générale pour tout le monde, surtout pour le Geek. Mathieu l'aida à se relever et lui enleva la poussière de ses vêtements.

 **« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend, gamin ?! Tu le punis, et maintenant tu le laisses filer ?! »** Pesta le Patron, qui détestait ce changement brutale de décision.

Mathieu garda son calme, mais n'en demeurait pas moins ferme.

 **« Patron, si tu rediscutes ma décision, c'est TOI que j'enferme dans la cave. Comme ça, j'aurais la paix pour la soirée. »**

Il prit la main du Geek et remonta rapidement à l'étage, sous le regard abasourdi du criminel en costume noir et de l'ursidé en noir et blanc. Mathieu continua de marcher jusqu'à sa chambre, tenant toujours la main de son jeune acolyte. Une fois à l'intérieur, il ferma la porte et poussa un grand soupir de soulagement. Vraiment, cette cave était un vrai nid à poussière irrespirable. Le petit Geek ne savait pas quoi penser ni quoi dire, mais après quelques minutes dans le silence le plus total, il réussit à dire :

 **« … Merci, Mathieu. »**

Le concerné regarda le gamer avec une légère surprise, tandis que ledit gamer baissait les yeux. Il se reprit très vite.

 **« De rien. »**

De nouveau, un petit silence s'installa.

 **« … J'ai… J'ai quelque chose pour toi. »**

Le Geek sortit de la chambre et courut jusqu'à la sienne. Il revint aussitôt qu'il était parti, et montra à Mathieu une mignonne peluche souriante le représentant.

 **« Tiens, c'est pour toi. Je l'ai faite moi-même. »** Le garçon au t-shirt rouge regardait son interlocuteur timidement.

Mathieu était bouche-bée. Il reconnut la peluche qu'il avait vue dans l'illusion créée par le fantôme. Sauf que contrairement aux restes des évènements s'étant déroulé, le cadeau du petit gamer était bien réel. Le présentateur de SLG prit la peluche dans les mains. Elle était toute douce. Craquant devant ce gentil geste de la part du Geek, Mathieu lui fit un câlin, pleurant en silence. Le gamer était plus que surprit de cette réaction si incroyable de la part de son créateur, surtout à son égard.

 **« … Mathieu ?**

 **\- … Merci. Cette peluche est adorable. Tout comme toi. »**

Le Geek, ému par la dernière phrase de Mathieu, serra son comparse. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques secondes avant de se détacher l'un de l'autre, mais se souriant mutuellement.

 **« J'ai entendu parler de cette rumeur… À propos de ce fameux fantôme de la cave. »** Dit le Geek. **« Le fantôme ne prendrait avec lui que les personnes solitaires ou isolées par les autres. »**

Mathieu devint silencieux. Le fantôme avait sûrement dû savoir ce qu'il allait faire au Geek et l'a testé avec une fausse réalité pour voir s'il voulait réellement faire subir au jeune garçon à la casquette beige cette horrible punition de l'enfermer dans la cave pour une nuit.

 _« Si le fantôme ne m'avait pas montré cette illusion, peut-être que le Geek aurait vraiment mis fin à ses jours… »_ Pensa Mathieu.

Il caressa doucement la tête du Geek et lui sourit.

 **« Je suis content que tu sois là. Je veux que tu restes avec moi… Car tu es comme un petit frère pour moi. »**

Cela été dit naturellement. Et le Geek ne s'attendait pas du tout à entendre ces mots. Il se retient d'éclater en sanglots et se jeta dans les bras de Mathieu.

 **« … Tu es vraiment borné. »** Marmonna le garçon au t-shirt rouge en reniflant.

Mathieu soupira un coup, mais il ne lui en voulait pas car il avait en partie raison. Il entendit un petit « je t'aime » très discret venant de la part du Geek, toujours accroché à lui. Il sourit et le prit dans ses bras.

 **« Moi aussi. »**

 _Je sais que l'humain est imparfait par nature. Mais cela ne l'empêche pas de pouvoir changer pour ceux qu'il aime._

* * *

 _Et voilà~ Un peu d'amour dans ce monde de brutes, cela ne fait pas de mal._

 _Les commentaires sont fortement appréciés~_


End file.
